heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-12 Pantha: The hotdog Bandit
The bustle of the city seems fairy normal today, as people head to work and of course, head home. The pedestrian traffic can be found just as numerous as the vehicle traffic, as people head for subways, cabs and their own personal vehicle. Pantha for her part is high above the city. She's not one for crowds and crowds typically don't like her, either. Currently she's perched upon the edge a two story building and sits high above a lone little hot dog vendor. She's idly flexing her claws as she watches the hot dog vendor do his thing. It's only when the hot dog vendor takes a step away from his little stand, that Pantha finally moves. Like a gargoyle coming to life, Pantha quickly drops down to the ground (right behind the vendor) and easily snatches three dogs sitting on a warming plate. Smiling a little feral smile, she then leaps right back to her former perch, high above the man. Surely, when he turns back he'll see the 'theft', but for now the poor man is too focused on starting to pack his equipment away. Well it is or has been a busy day for people here in NYC, for Jynn it's been pretty boring outside of the last few days. He's seen more news on mutants then he has scene anywhere. Yeah crime and violence, but what the hell is going on with people blaming mutants for whatever the world is going through, like what fuck? Having to get out of the house for a bit, Jynn decided to hit up one of his favorite hot dog vendors, mainly due to the guy making awesome chili dogs. As Jynn makes it to the vendor he sees someone or something swipe something off the cart and dart up a building. Rushing over to the vendor, "Kyle you ok?" he asks. The vendor nods and frowns, "I still have a few." Jynn nods his head, "Yeah please, let me go find out what happened." He then rushes towards the side of the building looking up getting a hint of something going over the edge of the building. Running up a garbage can, then jumping onto the dumpster to leap again catching one of the rungs of the ladder to the fire escape. Jynn quickly moves up the ladder. It takes him a few moments, well a good bit of time, even with his enhanced reflexes it's not pure speed or anything. He makes it to the top, he's tired and worked up a good sweat, "Now are you planning on paying for those or what?" he says as he looks around for the hotdog bandit. Pantha is content (for the moment) to simply eat her procured hot dogs. Sure, one has mustard and a little too much relish, but its food and meat, and food never goes to waste with Pantha. By the time Jynn has already arrived upon the rooftop, Pantha has already eaten one and a half dogs. It's only as she hears his attempt to get up the building that the half of that second dog pauses on its way to her mouth. When Jynn finally makes it to the rooftop he'll Pantha's gaze is already turned in his general direction. He'll also find her half crouched, with one hand hold the extra dogs, and the other hand holding the current one she's eating. It's only when he 'asks' his question about her paying for them that she'll simply snorts for that first second. Then she stuffs the rest of the second dog into her mouth. It takes her a minute or two to chew and swallow, but when she does, she finally says in her gruff voice, "Finders, keepers, kid. I found 'em, I ain't payin' for 'em." Watchign Pantha as she sits there eating the hotdogs while looking at him, he stays where he is. He's half for one of ruining her day or just letting it slide, but still theses are some of the best dogs he's had and Kyle deserves to be paid. Upon her telling him she isn't paying, he sighs and lowers his head a bit, "Does everyone have to be assholes." he says loud enough for her to hear him. "Seriously, finders keepers on a guy offering up good food, you mean to tell me you can't reach into yoru damn pocket and cough up five bucks to pay for three hotdogs. Really?" Oh yeah he's annoyed. "I mean he would've gave ya a deal and added drink if you didn’t have enough to cover everything. That’s the kind of guy he is looking out for people and here you are robbing the guy." Even if Jynn whispered, Pantha would still have likely heard him, thanks to her enhances hearing. His words are enough to cause her to chuff a sound amusement, as she says, "Kid, if you figure that lesson out right now, it'll make your time here much less aggravating." Which means yes, everyone does have to be assholes, apparently. Idly the tip of Pantha's tail flicks back and forth a handful of times, before it curls around her ankles. And those hot dogs? They're now gone, as she finishes the last bite of the third hot dog. Stray mustard and ketchup are quickly cleaned from her fingers, before she settles that arm upon a knee. "Lemme guess. New to the city? Just off the farm, right?" Her head raises slightly as she scents the air, "Sure do smell like naive t'me." Almost it might seem like she's ignoring the rest of his words, but finally she'll glance at herself, before looking back to Jynn. "Does it look like this costume got pockets? Got no money, kid and I'm tired of eatin' rats. Squirrels fight back too much t'make it worth huntin' them." Stopping where he is, Jynn allows her words to wash over like a river, a very fridged river. But knowing that he isn't worried to much about Pantha for now, he turns around, looking her over, and a small smirk rises to his lips as he looks at her. His black and crimson eyes don't glare, but just casually watches her, "I've not had an agrivating time, yet." he says his voice is calm but a bit of ice to it. Noticing the tail as it flicks back and forth about her then coming to rest around her ankles. Seeing the remenants of the hotdogs on her lips, Jynn doesn't even utter a sigh because apperantly as Pantha speaks she thinks she knows much about him. "Funny how much of an ass your making yourself sound like kitty." he says to her. "New to the city not off a farm. Guess it's the fleas getting to you then." he says simply as he stretches a little having noted a few things. "Naive is something I'm not, but I guess someone here seems to have a lot of know it all when it comes to someone new now don't she." Judging the distance between himself and Pantha, Jynn figures it's best to keep back a good distance just in case he hits a nerve. But as she speaks about not having any money and that her costume doesn't allow for it, "So get a belt, or stick it inside your suit if yours don't have a pocket." his eyes never leave hers, his focus is on her and his surroundings. "Who cares what you eat, just as long as your not like the vermin I hunt. From what I see your not, so why act like one?" The distance won't keep Jynn safe. In fact, the felinoid woman offers a bristly sort of growl towards the young man, now. It was the remark about the fleas. That just didn't sit so well with her. Claws slowly dig furrows into the rooftop Pantha tenses ever so slightly, moving most of her weight so that she can leap and move if she needs to. Her tail unwinds from around her ankles, as the cat spats to the young man, "Wouldn't throw rocks at glass houses, chum. You're makin' an ass out o'yourself as well with thinkin' you know bout me." Her smile is far from pleasant as her lips peel back to reveal sharp teeth. "And if you think you can hunt me, you're fooling' yourself. Don't care that your eyes are a funny color than norm." Pantha finishes with as she keeps her eyes trained upon Jynn. In some respects she's more feral than human, as she takes his staring and his posture as a threat. Nerve struck, quirking a brow up at her as he notices her posture changing and the roof being dug into, she is more feline which means yup she can catch him. But she started it now didn't she? Jynn allows his arms to fall by his sides and his posture moves into a defensive stances as he looks to Pantha. If there is a fight about to go down, it's about to be all over hotdogs. Americas favorite past time food, really, over hotdogs? "Never said I wasn't the smartest but then again in this situation we both are wrong and assuming a lot about one another which could've been avoided if you were faster in getting away. But, as I said, I would pay for your dogs." he says to her. Jynn does allow a smirk to play on his lips just a bit. "As for hunting you, I never said I would hunt you. I said the vermin I hunt. But take it as you wish." Not feeling up to a fight he allows himself to calm and relax again, "Who cares about my eyes, who cares that you look like a bad ass cat. Assuming has already showed we both are asses, so lets not make more of one for either of us now." he tells her. Pantha has likely fought over far less than three hot dogs. Her eyes narrow behind the red lenses of her mask and almost, almost, Pantha leaps. Just to /show/ him what he's messing with, but perhaps because of what he says some of that tension is tamped down. Tail beginning to lash (it's the only way that she can release some of that anger), the felinoid woman spats, "Feh. You wouldn't be able t'hunt me if I didn't want t'be hunted." She growls, before she gives herself an overall shake. "But give you this kid, you got guts. I like that." And it takes a lot for Pantha to like /anything/, "Still a little stupid, but hey guts get you places too sometimes. What's your name?" Jynn was getting ready for something what that is, even she may not know but even he has a little surprise. But then again coming from Gotham, you have to be a few steps ahead of people. But as she seems to not getting ready to maul him or anything, Jynn just stays where he is. Shrugging his shoulders, "Don't care. Didn't say I wanted to hunt you again." he tells her. Maybe she has bad hearing maybe? But Jynn does look a bit relieved at not being mauled possibly pounced on. He watches as her tail moves from side to side, but when she speaks again, he quirks a brow. A small hint of a smile creases the edge of his lips, "Same to you too." he calls back. "Jynn, and who are you?" he asks. No, she isn't hard of hearing. She just has to state some facts over to make sure people understand that she's the 'big cat' here in town. Scenting the air again, Pantha gives a faint chuff of air, more to herself than anything. His name, however, does cause her to snort with amusement. "Jynn? Like glug-glug drinkin' some gin? That ain't a very nice name for a kid, is it?" Stretching a little bit, Pantha will slowly take a few steps towards Jynn. No, she's not walking on two legs, but more on all four, since her physique allows her to walk like a normal cat would. "Name's Pantha." Reaching up to rub the back of his head a little bit, Jynn doesn't seem to care if she is the big cat, but it's good to know boundaries. But as she scent the air, he watches her not really understanding a little of what she is doing. Having been to New York, it's been a bit city shock to the senses. "Not like the drink. Anyways, I’m not a kid either but think as you like." As she begins to walk towards him......wait a minute, all fours, seriously! He begins to walk towards her, when she states her name he grins, "Isn't that a bit contradictory?" he asks then winks at her. Hey she joked at his name might as well return the favor. "How old are you anyway, 18? Can't be older than twenties." Pantha offers in her gravely voice, no matter that she's only close to her mid-twenties right now. "So a kid." As for her name and his joke to it, she does take that a little harsher than perhaps is required, as she idly takes a swipe at one of his legs. Thankfully though, she misses (on purpose) actually hitting and potentially ripping his leg open. "It's my name." And the only one she knows of, "Better than alcohol." She mutters, before she pauses, "Anyway kid, I got places to go." Yes, she's going to now make a /habit/ of calling him kid. "People t'see, places t'be. You know the drill. Have fun payin' for the dogs. Maybe you can just open a tab for me, with your friend. I know I wouldn't mind." And with those words said and a faint chuff-laugh following them, the felinoid woman crouches low and then springs. She's not springing towards Jynn or anything like that, instead she's leaping towards the next building over. Once upon that rooftop, she literally lopes across it and then jumps to the next one, and the next. "Aren't we the curious one now?" he asks. "22." he tells her. Yup early twenties but still he does watch her as she moves closer, and seeing her take the joke a bit personal, he sighs in relief when she misses him. "Sorry." he apologizes and it's genuine. Turning to watch her, he nods his head, "I better, but it would be nice for you to pay it forward sometime." he says as he waves to her as she leaps the building. Quirking a brow, yup better watch what he says to her next time. And with that he climbs back down the ladder, and walks over to Kyle who hadn't started his dogs yet, rather waited for Jynn to come back. He begins fixing them up, nice and hot. "Hey you see her again, it's on me." he tells Kyle. "She is cool just don't let her run you over alright." he tells Kyle. Kyle gulps and nods his head. Jynn pays for his two chili dogs and Panthas three hotdogs. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs